Wheels are often provided on luggage cases. Such wheels usually consist of two and sometimes four wheels affixed near the lowermost corners of the luggage case. While it can be desirable to provide fairly large diameter wheels to reduce or minimize the traveler's efforts to push or pull the wheeled luggage case across the ground, up stairs or over curbs, wheels on a luggage case are typically relatively small compared to the size of the case.